Reality Show: Valoran Style LOL
by Demian17
Summary: ¡Más de 130 campeones metidos al mismo tiempo en la Grieta del Invocador! ¿Cómo se les ocurre a estos desquiciados invocadores? El desastre, la barbarie, el egoismo y el romance explotan en un pandemonium de desquiciada estrategia y masacre.
1. La Grieta

**Reality Show: Valoran Style**

En algún recóndito lugar de Valoran...

 **Invocador:** Qué aburrido que está esto.

 **Invocadora:** ¿Qué esperabas? Es una reunión de invocadores. Los divertidos son nuestros invocados.

La Liga de Legendas de Valoran era una organización de invocadores que se había propuesto mantener la paz en el continente. Luego de muchas guerras que terminaron afectando salvajemente la vida de la gente y dejaron al mundo al borde del colapso, un gran grupo de hechiceros se reunió en asamblea y obligó firmar un pacto, a fuerza de conjuros, a los principales reinos. Ese pacto concedía la posibilidad de solucionar cualquier conflicto de intereses a través de un sistema de invocación sobre un territorio que podía ser prácticamente dinamitado sin causar graves daños a la gran isla. A medida que los reinos fueron quedando integrados en el pacto, la Liga convocó a ciertos personajes célebres de cada región para representarla y luchar por ella. En un principio hubo muchas quejas, pues no era natural resolver los conflictos de esa manera, sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo fue pasando la civilización adoptó la idea de estas "justas" y se convirtieron no solo en ley sino en tradición. En la actualidad, la Liga de Legendas está integrada por más de quinientos invocadores, más de cien campeones y alrededor de diez millares de soldados.

 **Invocador:** Pero deberíamos hacer algo, no sé, alguna actividad para pasar el rato, estoy harto de escuchar a Geronius disertando.

Las reuniones de invocadores eran comunes para mantener las mentes actualizadas y los hechizos afinados a través de la meditación y la reflexión que generaban los grandes pensadores. Sin embargo, la que actualmente se desarrollaba en el altísimo salón de la liga tenia toda la pinta de que duraría una eternidad. Muchos exhalarían su último suspiro a causa de la vejez antes de que finalizara.

 **Invocadora:** Y entonces invoquemos algo, ¿qué otra cosa sabemos hacer aparte de eso?

 **Invocador:** Nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con alguien. A ver, tengo una idea. ¿Y si metemos a todos los campeones juntos en la grieta?

Varios participantes de la reunión voltearon al escuchar tremenda estupidez y se acercaron a debatir con la pareja.

 **Invocador:** Pero, Mike... ¿acabas de escuchar lo que dijiste?

 **Mike, el invocador:** ¡Claro! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

 **Invocador:** Eso podría provocar un desequilibro completo de la energía espiritual del planeta. Es posible que lleguemos a generar un vórtice de mana que cause daños irreparables en el ecosistema. ¡Además de que meter el grueso de los campeones en los campos de la justicia podría detonar un enfrentamiento a escalas colosales que repercutiría en todo Valoran!

 **Mike, el invocador:** ¿Y?

Ya en el pequeño grupo eran diez invocadores, más que la totalidad de la audiencia prestando verdadera atención a Geronius, y se acercaban cada vez más a cuchichear. La desvergüenza de Mike y su escaso sentido del peligro podrían llegar ese día a niveles legendarios.

 **Invocadora:** ¿Estás proponiendo que más de cien de nosotros invoquemos a más de cien campeones de Valoran en la grieta para que hagan allí lo que se les venga en gana?

Mike extendió los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo como dando a entender que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. El grupo de invocadores distraídos había crecido mucho y se dividió entre los que pensaban que era una locura y los que pensaban que eran una terrible blasfemia.

 **Invocador serio:** Mike, los campos de la justicia no son un juego. Llevar ese lugar ya de por si cargado con una enorme cantidad de magia a tantos campeones comparables con semidioses podría generar reacciones que ninguno de nosotros vaya a poder controlar.

 **Mike, el invocador:** Está bien, está bien. Se nota que ninguno de ustedes tiene el mana suficiente como para hacer esto.

Esa frase, en toda la regla, era un insulto terrible al inflamadísimo ego de los invocadores. La mayoría dejó de discutir para empezar a susurrar conjuros al mismo tiempo, ese hablador iba a ser enviado en un viaje relámpago al sol con la mínima frase aguda que soltara.

 **Mike, el invocador:** Los dejo aburriéndose en la asamblea. Yo me voy a invocar algo.

El grupo vio a Mike subir escaleras hacia las cámaras de invocación. La mayoría todavía hacia chirriar de bronca sus dientes. Sin embargo, de a poco, algunos hechiceros comenzaron a seguir sus pasos. Y luego otros. Y ya la mitad del salón estaba subiendo y cuchicheando. Los que todavía se quejaban empezaron a caminar también, si el resto de ellos iba a hacer una estupidez lo mejor sería estar allí para evitar un desastre.

Las cámaras de invocación eran por lo general cuartos pequeños donde cinco o seis hechiceros se reunían y concentraban con el mayor silencio posible. Sin embargo, había una cámara bastante más grande que había sido una de las primeras en crearse y casi nunca se usaba. Allí había ido Mike y otros invocadores que ya estaban en comunión con el mana para llamar a sus vinculados.

El cuarto se llenó a tal punto que casi no había espacio para ellos. La mayoría lanzó hechizos de ampliación para poder tener más lugar y muchos hechizos de reducción contra ellos mismos para empequeñecer sus cuerpos y caber. En poco tiempo, la sala estaba a rebosar de más de doscientos invocadores y al menos cincuenta de ellos ya llenando de espíritus La Grieta del Invocador.

La arquera abrió los ojos y se encontró con un panorama que realmente no quería ver ese día. Era un bosque algo oscuro pero bien tupido. No hacía ni frío ni calor. Es que ese lugar obviamente no era Freldjore. Ella reconocía esos árboles. Estaba en la Grieta del Invocador.

 **Ashe:** ¿Qué hago en los campos de la justicia? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ashe era una arquera de la nación de Freldjore, un país congelado que luchaba día a día contra el clima, contra sus enemigos y contra sus propios ciudadanos que confrontaban entre sí por sus diversos ideales. Ella era un líder, una figura comparada con una diosa en ese país y se había ganado ese puesto a costa de muy buenas decisiones. Con su arco hecho de hielo puro, su larga capa azul y su escasa vestimenta ceñida a su cuerpo se movía con gracia tanto por el hielo como lo haría en aquél momento por el bosque. La única diferencia es que los colores azules sí se ocultaban bien en la nieve pero no lo hacían de la misma manera entre esos matorrales. Acarició algunos árboles y una brisa leve sacudió sus cabellos blancos.

 **Ashe:** Nunca había sido invocada directamente al bosque.

 **Invocador:** Ashe...

La arquera oyó la voz profunda de su invocador en su mente y prestó atención. Ella formaba parte de la Liga de Legendas y, si bien prefería estar cuidando de su nación, sabía que era un compromiso importante el ayudar a todo el continente a resolver un conflicto.

 **Invocador:** Bienvenida. Hay problemas graves.

Ashe tragó en seco y apretó su mano contra el duro hielo de su arco.

 **Invocador:** No sabemos por cuanto tiempo estarás invocada, en cualquier momento podrías volver a Freldjore. Este no es un ejercicio normal, algo ha pasado. Mantente con vida, por favor, hay conflictos de mana y no estamos seguros de poder reanimarte si caes en combate. NADIE es tu aliado y CUALQUIERA puede ser tu enemigo. Tienes que estar atenta.

Ashe: ¿Hay algún objetivo?

Invocador: Sí. Barón Nashor. Por alguna extraña razón ya estaba presente en la grieta cuando te invoqué. Si lo vences, obtendrás un Deseo de Invocador.

Ashe inclinó la cabeza sopesando la idea. Barón Nashor era un objetivo casi imposible de vencer. Ella sola no podría, debía conseguir un equipo. El hecho de que el invocador le advirtiera que se mantuviera con vida era algo serio, por lo general morir en ese campo artificial creado con magia y mana era sólo un proceso en el cual su espíritu volvía a ser invocado en un corto tiempo como si jamás hubiera fallecido pero si su existencia real corría peligro esta vez quizá fuera mejor priorizar el objetivo de vivir sobre el de vencer al monstruo gigantesco Nashor. Y entones, el Deseo de Invocador pasaba a ser un punto clave. Si lo obtenía, cambiaría para siempre el curso de Valoran. Un deseo convertido en realidad en el marco de lo posible gracias al ejército de invocadores de la Liga de Legendas. No había nadie en el mundo que no deseara algo. Y Ashe sabía muy bien qué era lo que ella deseaba. La pregunta era, ¿deseaba aquello tanto como su vida?

Sin titubear más, Ashe caminó con firmeza y cuidado a través del bosque. Sostuvo su arco pegado a su cuerpo curvilíneo y acarició las flechas mágicas de su carcaj. Era hora de poner proyectiles fríos sobre el pecho de aquellos que la desafiaran a la hora de conseguir aquel deseo.


	2. Explorando el mapa

**2**

El comandante de la vanguardia Demaciana se sacudió nervioso en el sendero a unos metros de una de las torretas salpicadas en las tierras de los campos de la justicia. Era un hombre justo, recto, algo soberbio y excesivamente estratégico. Su cuerpo era una muralla cubierta con grandes armaduras forjadas con los espíritus y la sangre de los guerreros más fuertes de su nación. Sus impresionantes hombros hacían parecer pequeña su ruda y rígida cabeza cubierta por cabello corto y lacio. Los músculos de sus brazos parecían a punto de explotar y ni hablar de cuando sostenía la inmensa espada que siempre llevaba con él. Su torso era una suma de pectorales duros como un par de escudos y una cintura refinada para su cuerpo pero ancha como los hombros de cualquier humano promedio. A pesar de su inflamada constitución física, sus piernas eran delgadas pero firmes y resistentes.

Su nombre era Garen, y nadie llevaba a Demacia en el corazón como él. Amaba su país pues era justamente como él lo quería. Amaba a sus ciudadanos y ellos lo amaban a él. Si había alguna batalla decisiva para el progreso de aquella región natal, él estaría ahí, en la vanguardia, haciendo trizas los cráneos con su espada del tamaño de un caballo.

Al muchacho no le importaban mucho los invocadores. Él defendería a Demacia donde sea y cuando sea. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba la magia, para él la vida se basaba en reglas y justicia, por lo que cuanto más grande fueran tu justicia interior, más potentes serían tus habilidades.

Garen había sido informado de los inconvenientes en la grieta y del objetivo que era Barón Nashor. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido el Deseo. Sin duda alguna, el Deseo de Invocador era un arma de grueso calibre en las manos de cualquier nación. Demacia debía tenerla porque le correspondía por derecho.

El guerrero se encontró con tres soldados al borde del camino, cerca de la torreta. En cuanto lo vieron, se postraron ante él como si fuera un dios. Eran un espadachín humano, un arquero elfo y una hechicera. No era mucho, pero un general siempre necesitaba soldados.

Garen: Vamos a fortificar esto. Arquero, asegure la torreta. No quiero que nadie que no seamos nosotros cuatro se acerque a ella, si ve una mosca le dispara.

El arquero asintió ante la orden y obedeció, caminando con firmeza hacia la torre.

 **Garen:** Ustedes dos van a explorar el bosque por ese lado y yo lo haré por aquel. Ante cualquier peligro regresan a la torre, ¿entendieron?

Era lógico que un ser de espíritu estratégico puro viera a los súbditos como simples objetos que apenas entendían el idioma humano, por lo que el Demaciano debía asegurarse que comprendieran cuál era el curso de acción.

No todos habían encontrado súbditos y empezado a hacer sociales en la Grieta. Ryze, oculto en una cueva cercana al río que dividía en dos el mapa artificial, dibujaba runas por doquier.

Ryze era un hechicero con una altísima resistencia mágica. Él era una vasija para el mana, le daba forma y lo convertía en hechizos arcanos que muchas veces terminaban en resultados que no eran los esperados.

 **Ryze:** ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Actívense!

Las runas iluminaron de repente la cueva. El hechizo de protección estaba listo. Tan sólo hacía falta que algun ser se acercara a la cueva y tanto Ryze como sus descubrimientos se teletransportarían a varios kilómetros del lugar.

Y es que para Ryze, el Deseo de Invocador había sido una cosa de interés, pero a él lo que le interesaba era la posibilidad que tenía de investigar la Grieta que en ese momento parecía destilar mana en cantidades catatónicas. Si había alguna forma de encontrar conocimiento mágico en ese lugar era esa.

Ryze dibujó con sangre más runas en su cuerpo. Era un ser alto, que posiblemente hace algunos años había sido humano, aunque en la actualidad era imposible definirlo como tal. De piel azul y llena de tatuajes, calvo, con una barba negra tupida y sus orejas estiradas y horadadas por grandes anillas. Exponía su torso desnudo y llevaba unos pantalones grandes y pesados repletos de bolsillos y adornados con pergaminos. Sin embargo, lo que más definía a Ryze, era el mega rollo antiguo que llevaba asegurado con arneses a su espalda. Ese era EL PERGAMINO. Casi medía su tamaño y llevaba escrito un conjuro tan potente y destructivo que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, debían leerlo.

 **Ryze:** ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Desde la oscuridad de la cueva, el mago vio a una criatura pequeña chapoteando en el río. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero esa clase de simples distracciones eran las que lo llevarían a encontrar algo singular, quizá siguiéndolo llegaría al descubrimiento que estaba esperando.

Barón Nashor era un monstruo. Simplemente no había palabras para describirlo. ¿Era una serpiente gigante? Sí, sí lo era. ¿Era un horrible espectro de otra dimensión? Sí, también lo era. ¿Tenía tentáculos horriblemente viscosos? Claro que los tenía. ¿Escupía veneno? Y ácido también. ¿Su sola presencia era suficiente para aterrar a cualquier ser? No sólo eso. Su presencia provocaba que aquel mapa boscoso rodeado de montañas se fracturara y recibiera así el nombre de Grieta.

Barón Nashor se nutría de la magia del lugar. Nadie sabía bien de dónde aparecía, pero si había algún lugar en Valoran donde pudiera ser encontrado era en la Grieta del Invocador. Por lo general los invocadores trataban de evitar que estuviera presente al momento de entablar una disputa pero en el momento en que decidieron invocar a más de un centenar de campeones sobre el mismo cuadrilátero la criatura estaba presente y lista para sentir como el mana de todos fluía por las inmediaciones. Parecía estar en éxtasis con tanto héroe yendo y viniendo.

Se ubicaba casi en el centro del mapa, a un costado del río que lo dividía, reposando en un barranco horadado por él mismo como una trampa para que quien se metiera en ese cráter no saliera con vida. Él era el trofeo máximo en esos momentos pero todos sabían que sería difícil de obtener. Si todos se unían lo vencerían, claro que sí, era una bestia poderosa pero no inmortal, aunque lograr que los campeones se pusieran de acuerdo iba a ser un desafío aun peor para ellos que el propio monstruo.


	3. Torretas Comunitarias

**3**

Draven se paseaba por la tienda ubicada dentro de una de las torretas centrales de la grieta. Las tiendas de siempre funcionaban normalmente pero andar sólo por ahí era un inconveniente con tantos campeones dando vueltas, y más para él que siempre era el blanco más deseado. Así que los súbditos arriesgaban su vida para llegar a la tienda y comprar los objetos que luego traían de nuevo a la torreta aliada y revendían a los campeones.

—Bien, ya decidí. Quiero el Filo del Infinito —afirmó convencido el tirador.

—Perfecto, señor. Son 4000 monedas —comentó el súbdito rechoncho mientras exhibía el preciado ítem.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Osas cobrarle a Draven? Qué descaro… —objetó ofendido el campeón.

—L-lo siento, señor. Necesitamos el oro para reponer los ítems —se excusó el pobre vendedor frunciendo sus hombros y sudando enormemente.

—Ya, ya… un campeón de mi categoría consigue eso en minutos. Pero, ¿por qué está más cara que en la tienda común? ¿Acaso intentas estafarme? —preguntó Draven inspeccionando al sujeto con mala cara y enroscando su largo bigote izquierdo.

—N-no, mi señor. El oro extra para reponer los ítems perdidos de los súbditos que han ido a comprar los ítems y no han regresado —explicó el sujeto, presintiendo su próxima muerte.

Draven gruñó con furia sintiéndose un idiota. Admiró a su alrededor esperando que alguien lo idolatrara para sentirse mejor.

La torreta donde casi todos los campeones de Noxus se habían aislado era horrible para él. Un lugar oscuro donde sólo había otros campeones como él y algunos pocos súbditos. No le quedaba otra opción, ya había tratado de andar por ahí solo muchas veces y había sido atacado por varios rivales. Si no quería morir, fuera lo fuera que se sintiera eso porque jamás le había pasado, debía obedecer las reglas de los demás. Al menos seguía teniendo estilo y las súbditas se lo decían todo el tiempo.

Entonces, LeBlanc pasó cerca de él. La mujer siempre había pasado desapercibida para él en Noxus, sus ideas políticas y siniestras no lo impresionaban, su belleza era increíble pero él sabía bien que eso era una trampa. Ni ella misma debía saber su edad verdadera y él simplemente prefería las pequeñas inocentes que lo adulaban todo el tiempo.

La bruja pasó a su lado, le dio una bolsa de oro al súbdito y éste le entregó una vara innecesariamente grande. La retiró y la vara al instante se fusionó con el báculo milenario de LeBlanc que guardaba poderes arcanos de alta complejidad que Draven ni siquiera tenía ganas de entender.

—Oye, ¿has visto cómo venden sobrevaluado ahí? Creo que me arriesgaré a ir a comprar a la tienda de siempre, cerca de los nexos —le comentó Draven esperando la reacción.

La hechicera lo observó como si fuera un completo idiota y suspiró.

—¿Tantas ganas de morir tienes? —le preguntó cansinamente.

—No moriré. Tengo la suficiente habilidad como para ganar el oro, ir hasta el nexo y comprar el Filo del Infinito sin un rasguño. Sin dudas con eso mataré a Barón.

—¿Matar a Barón Nashor sin robo de vida y con esa velocidad de tortuga que tienes? —le preguntó incrédula.

—¡Oye! —la increpó Draven sacando una de las hachas y haciéndola girar—. No te pases.

—Es que no entiendes los conflictos de mana que hay en el ambiente —le explicó LeBlanc colocando sus cabellos negros detrás de sus orejas—. En estos momentos necesitamos oro para armar una base. No queremos que Barón caiga en manos de alguien que no sea de Noxus. Tenemos centinelas ahí vigilando que nos informarán si alguien trata de matarlo. ¿Crees que los demás no pensaron lo mismo? Ese Barón debe estar más lleno de visión que tus espectáculos baratos.

—Jajaja, ya quisieras —le dijo Draven sonriente—. Pero tienes razón en algo, si lo están vigilando lo mejor sería llegar cuando tenga poca vida y exterminarlo de un único hachazo legendario. Con el daño del filo no alcanzará. Necesito más fuerza y enfoque para dar un golpazo crítico en su cuerpo de serpiente.

LeBlanc bajó los brazos y volvió a suspirar. Ese idiota entendía las cosas al revés, no tenía ni una pizca de estrategia en su mente, sólo era pura fuerza bruta y… algo de sensualidad en sus movimientos.

La maga frunció los labios hacia un costado y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

—¿Quieres que juntemos algo de oro juntos? —No pudo evitar sentir que su voz transmitía una pequeña carga de lujuria. Un grave error sabiendo que Draven se daría cuenta de la diferencia.

Efectivamente, el tirador la contempló algo confundido. El resultado no había sido el deseado pero así mismo agradó a LeBlanc saber que había dejado al sujeto comiéndose los pocos sesos que tenía.

—¿Qué tanto oro? —preguntó el morocho. Quizá no sabría jamás cuantos miles de años tenía LeBlanc, pero bien valía la pena ir con ella si le ayudaría a conseguir poder.

—Mataremos súbditos y dividiremos en la mitad —le comunicó la hechicera.

—¿A la mitad? Yo puedo matar diez veces más que tú. Quiero siete partes de diez —se encaprichó.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero a cambio harás lo que yo te diga para evitar que te maten —le dijo LeBlanc.

—Lo haré. Con estilo —comentó sonriendo el muchacho mientras hacía girar dos de sus hachas en sus manos.

LeBlanc suspiró por enésima vez. Se estaba arriesgando mucho yendo con ese tarado pero bien valdría la pena si lo tenía bajo su poder.

Para entonces, la torreta que tomaron para sí los campeones de Piltóver estaba en un acelerado progreso a convertirse en una utopía de la ciencia. El primero en establecerse fue Corki quien se atrincheró con el fusil de la torreta en su cúspide y fue imposible bajarlo e impedirle que practicara tiro al blanco con el que se cruzara. No dejó pasar a nadie hasta que vio llegar a Heimerdinger. Jamás le dispararía a su mejor amigo.

Los yordles llegaron a la conclusión que sus compatriotas de Bandle no los necesitaban. Si había algo que ellos podían hacer muy bien era ocultarse del peligro y convertirse en un problema para los demás. Dejando de lado esa razón, las necesidades de Corki y Heimerdinger para vencer a Nashor y ganarse un Deseo de Invocador eran muy diferentes a las de cualquier otro yordle. A ellos los apasionaba la mecánica y la ciencia.

Con los paños fríos de Heimerdinger, la torreta rápidamente fue más selectiva con sus ataques y dejó entrar a Jayce, a Caitlyn y de mala gana a Vi. Antes que nada, para mantener seguridad en la torreta y en los alrededores, hacían falta oficiales de la ley aunque fueran algo… destructivos. Bajo ninguna razón dejarían entrar a Jinx, aunque todos sabían bien que tarde o temprano se metería.

Quien sí se acercó a la torre con aire de superioridad y mucho orgullo fue Camille. Era también un campeón que mantenía el orden, todos lo sabían, pero no era muy venerada por los súbditos. Ellos sabían que Camille era demasiado estricta y fría en sus decisiones. No era agradable y alocada como Vi o amable y sensual como Caitlyn o un héroe fuerte y listo como Jayce; simplemente era Camille. No hablaba con nadie, no aportaba al progreso pero estaba ahí si algún sujeto intentaba tramar algo para desnivelar la vida justa en la torreta que decidieron llamar Nueva Piltóver.

—No tenías que regañar a esos pobres súbditos, Camille, están enamorados —le explicaba Cait mientras se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol caído cerca de la torreta.

—Yo no te digo como hacer tu trabajo, Cait. Ese súbdito tiene que conseguir recursos y esa súbdito tiene que fabricar herramientas. Si siguen juntos sólo entorpecerán sus trabajos —contestó Camille, sacudiendo sus lacios cabellos blanquecinos y estirando sus piernas cuchillas.

—Ninguno había desatendido sus obligaciones, sólo estaban pasando un rato de ocio juntos. No tenías por qué amenazar con matar a sus familias si no se mantienen alejados.

Caitlyn estaba un poco alterada desde su llegada a la grieta. Alguien con sus habilidades criminalísticas no podía soportar la idea de que la Grieta del Invocador fuera ahora un caos sin ley ni orden. No se suponía que fueran más de diez campeones, doce en contadas ocasiones, los que estuvieran allí al mismo tiempo. Eso se le iba de las manos. Podía vivir sabiendo que un continente entero estaba lleno de criminales pero saber que gran cantidad de esos criminales estaban ahora al alcance de su mano la preocupaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo. Se puso a pulir su rifle frenéticamente.

Hacía rato ya que Jayce y Vi se habían internado en la jungla. Primero y principal, debían pulir sus habilidades, la grieta no era el mundo real, había que mantenerse en movimiento porque el constante fluir de mana potenciaba las habilidades de aquellos que entrenaban a una velocidad mucho más elevada de lo normal. Si se dormían, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que oyeran los rugidos del Barón Nashor siendo atacado y no podían permitir que muriera en manos de cualquier criminal.

—¿Quieres explorar un poco? —ofreció Camille fríamente, un poco incómoda.

—Sí, por favor, estaba deseando que me lo pidieras. No nos alejemos mucho de la fosa de Barón, quiero estar a tiro si alguien llega a asomar la cabeza por ahí.

Animadamente, la sheriff se levantó y caminó al lado de su alta compañera.

En el río que divide la grieta hay dos cadenas montañosas que lo encauzan y que a su vez le dan un lugar a dos fosas donde el agua se estanca y forma dos pequeños lagos. Una de ellas es la favorita del Barón Nashor, cargada de mana corrompido y fuerzas astrales. La otra tiene una carga menos potente de mana pero es la residencia casi permanente de dragones de diverso tipo. Nadie sabe bien por qué están ahí, sólo que aparecen y se convierten en un objetivo prioritario de muchos porque esas bestias llenan a sus vencedores de poder.

En ese momento, un dragón de color rojo descansaba remojando sus escamas en el lago. Se veía imponente allí, ocupando casi todo el espacio del acantilado, suspirando energía de fuego en su estado más puro. Esperando que alguien se animara a hacerle frente.

—¿Y cómo va eso? —preguntó Irelia manteniendo a flote una inmensa cantidad de cuchillas a su alrededor.

—No parece haber nadie alrededor —confirmó Karma.

Irelia y Karma estaban establecidos lejos del dragón, incluso más que la gente de Noxus. Las dos mujeres no tenían un objetivo particular para matar a Barón Nashor y obtener el Deseo de Invocador, pero sus espíritus proteccionistas y en constante búsqueda de la iluminación y el poder las llevo a priorizar ese dragón de fuego como un objetivo.

—Tenemos un arma secreta esperando en los arbustos. Deberíamos empezar ahora —apresuró Lee Sin.

El monje ciego había decidido no establecerse con la gente de Jonia en la torreta. Estaba bien caminando la jungla y sobreviviendo como podía. Era un nuevo entrenamiento y una nueva forma de superar sus debilidades mundanas.

Cerca de ellos, la voz tranquilizadora de Soraka entonó una breve melodía para darles coraje. No era un objetivo fácil, tenían que dar todo de si para acabar con ese dragón y evitar al mismo tiempo que algún tercero se lo apropiara.

El monje realizó un complejo movimiento de manos en el aire y éstas se llenaron de energía espiritual.

—¡Aiyaaaaa!

Una descarga de sonido potente y veloz recorrió las distancias que separaban al dragón de los jonianos. El ataque cargado de la fuerza del ki de Lee Sin impactó contra el cuello del reptil y se expandió como una resonancia por todo su cuerpo. El monstruo, enfurecido rugió con potencia y en dos rápidos aletazos quedó revoloteando a unos cinco metros en el aire.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Irelia con potencia empujando su telekinesis para que las cuchillas volaran hacia la bestia alada.

Lee Sin levitó con su propia fuerza de voluntad y se impulsó hacia el dragón con una dura y musculosa pierna extendida. Karma preparó una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos, lista para hacerla impactar directo a las alas del rival. Soraka, brillando con purísima magia estelar, invocó un cuerpo celeste del cielo que iba directo a la cabeza del reptil.

Juntos serían imparables. Ese objetivo iba a ser la primera piedra recolectada y poco a poco, con ellas construirían un castillo imposible de derribar.


	4. Infernal

—Aplástenlos —susurró una orden profética en sus corazones sombríos.

Una de las torretas más cercanas a la fosa del barón había sido capturada rápidamente por Mordekaiser. Él era un emperador. Él regía sobre las islas de las sombras y regiría sobre la grieta también. Sobre todo porque sus súbditos eran los más numerosos en poco tiempo.

Nadie sabía bien de dónde aparecían esos seres que eran pequeños e inofensivos individualmente frente a los grandes campeones de Runaterra. Sin embargo, en números, podían llegar a ser una fuerza avasallante y muy útil. Y eso Mordekaiser lo sabía. Lo bueno es que él no trataba a los insulsos súbditos como seres con sentimientos, los sometía y también a sus almas para servirlo. Podía enviarlos a morir sin problemas. Podía decirles que vayan de a uno a cada torreta y traten de tomarla, aún sabiendo que ahora todas las torres tenían custodios.

Los súbditos de la Torreta de las Sombras eran muy diferentes al resto. Todos se diferenciaban rápidamente, ni bien eran hallados en el bosque o llegaban cerca de la torre uno de los campeones lo tomaba bajo su tutela y le hacía vestir como uno de los suyos. Los de Mordekaiser no vestían más que una capa de sombras a su alrededor. Magos, arqueros, guerreros y lanceros desnudos con los ojos perdidos y la piel corrompida deambulaban por todos los frentes del mapa molestando a los campeones que estuvieran solos. Eso le daba a Mordekaiser mucho control y tanto él como Hecarim podían custodiar el barón para evitar una rápida incursión de parte de otros campeones.

Mientras ellos cuidaban el gran trofeo, habían enviado a un grupo ofensivo a buscar el otro, el dragón. Grande fue la sorpresa de encontrarlo en una batalla campal contra los sucios Jonianos. Las almas de los jonianos eran difíciles de corromper, el enfoque de esa gente era legendario. Pero el grupo de búsqueda impediría la conquista de ese objetivo.

Elise veía embobada a Lee Sin. Ese sujeto era magnífico. ¿De dónde sacaba su poder? Peleaba casi al desnudo con una bestia gigante de fuego que arrojaba grandes esferas de lava sobre su cuerpo y las soportaba estoico. Y el daño que hacía, eso no se lo creía nadie, ¡pero si no tenía ningún arma! Cada puñetazo en la dura piel escamosa del draco le hacía saltar lágrimas al pobre monstruo. Esa era su presa, ese humano hecho de acero muscular, caería bajo su imbatible poder arácnido.

Un capullo voló por los aires y se pegó a los pies de Lee Sin como las tripas del grompo a la espada de un junglero habilidoso. El monje sintió la molestia y se dejó caer de la piedra de donde atacaba al agua. Era ciego pero no era idiota y el capullo se diluiría en el agua.

Inmediatamente el dragón encontró su nuevo objetivo. Elise admiró algo asustada a la gran bestia. Lee Sin aguantaba ese fuego pero a ella no le gustaba en absoluto. Enfocó su magia y su cuerpo elegante y refinado comenzó a cambiar inmediatamente. Su trasero creció descomunalmente, de sus costados emergieron pequeños tallos que se convirtieron en largas articulaciones quitinosas, su cuerpo y su cara se uniendo formando un gran tronco arácnido. Arañas pequeñas se despegaron también de su cuerpo y la rodearon, dispuestas a recibir los golpes del dragón por ella.

Irelia, enfurecida por la caída de su compañero, caminó hacia la metamorfa pisoteando entra las piedras del río con la mayor velocidad que podía hasta que se dio de frente contra un muro de ectoplasma. Sintió al instante como su avance se complicaba, rodeada por pesadas almas en pena que le exigían atención. Karthus, parado en lo alto del barranco que fortificaba el nido del dragón, recitaba antiguos conjuros y hacía llover explosiones de plasma sobre el surco que Irelia iba creando.

—¡GAEN… —La potente voz de Karma aplasto los murmullos de Karthus. La hechicera modeló mantra en estado puro con sus manos comenzando a formar una esfera de energía— NA KYRI VI… —Una esfera gigante de energía se condenso en sus delicadas manos trigueñas. El poder puro de ese ataque podría tranquilamente matar al dragón si le daba en algún punto vital, pero la fémina estaba decidida a hacer caer al muerto viviente— PHYLA!

La concentración de magia se dirigió como un misil hacia Karthus. El mago percibió el peligro e intentó retroceder pero entonces un grupo de pequeños minions deformes saltaron a su muerte por el acantilado recibiendo el potente impacto del ataque de Karma.

Yorick, muy concentrado en lo que sucedía, había enviado a sus espectros a confrontar el daño. Mientras preparaba su monstruosa pala con sus manos tejía un muro de muerte líquida para evitar que Lee Sin e Irelia pudieran escapar. El pastor de las islas de la sombra llego hasta la luchadora y descargó con toda su fuerza el objeto contundente.

La psíquica se protegió con sus cuchillas al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar las nuevas explosiones que Karthus volvía a generar. Elise se enfocó en sus enemigos también, sin dejar de concentrarse en evitar las bolas de fuego que disparaba. Lee Sin, lentamente, se incorporó para apoyar a Irelia.

El monje dio un salto para ponerse espalda con espalda junto con la mujer y ambos fueron rodeados por un protector velo de ki, generado con energía personal. La batalla iba a ser difícil… y más cuando desde lo alto del acantilado vieron caer una larguísima cadena con un gancho al final.

—Oh, no… —se quejó Irelia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No puedo ver! —reclamó Lee Sin.

La mujer dio un largo tranco para ponerse frente al monje y recibió de lleno el gancho en el costado de su cuerpo. La carne empezó a sangrar y la muchacha a retorcerse. Sintió un dolor espantoso cuando el atacante trató de arrastrarla junto con la cadena y al final se desplazó por ella como si fuera una sombra.

—Ahhh, la agonía. Una de mis emociones favoritas —le comentó Tresh al oído a Irelia, quien trató de cortarlo con una daga pero el hábil carcelero la evitó.

Tras él se arrastró también como una sombra Kalista, quien al instante se puso a castigar al dragón con infinitas lanzas y ayudándose de su inmensa agilidad para escapar de sus ataques. Thresh volvió a usar su látigo para molestar el movimiento de Irelia.

Yorick, Elise y Thresh iban a descargar sus golpes sobre la psíquica cuando Lee actuó. Su onda sónica golpeó a Thresh y, cuando logró identificar dónde estaba, se lanzó hacia él con una velocidad vertiginosa. Le dio una patada en el vientre, un puñetazo para levantarle la quijada y dejarlo mirando al cielo, retrocedió un paso, dio un gran salto y imbuido en un impresionante poder ancestral descargó su técnica máxima.

El golpe de Lee Sin no sólo era fuerte. Era de otra dimensión. Su pie no alcanzó a tocar a Thresh, fue la onda de choque lo que lo empujó hasta chocar contra Elise y Yorick quienes también fueron arrojados por los aires. Irelia alcanzó a incorporarse, adolorida y tratando de evitar que el dragón descargara su furia sobre ella porque la destrozaría.

Fue entonces cuando el alma casi se les sale del cuerpo. Oyeron a Karthus invocando su Requiem. El dolor de estomago que sintieron era incomparable. Ese canto terrible y depresivo les hizo sentir muertos. Experimentaron como lentamente el dios de las almas venía a reclamarlos.

—¡LATH RIAN OUNE VI… SAERA!

Karma logró pasar el muro de muerte de Yorick y llegó a sus compañeros para protegerlos con un abrigo de mantra. La descarga de Karthus golpeó a todos en la zona, incluso al dragón, quien rugió y concentró en él su poder de ataque. Lee Sin, Irelia y Karma quedaron destrozados, a merced de sus rivales.

Mientras Kalista seguía convirtiendo al dragón en alfiletero y le hacía saltar escamas por doquier, Yorick,Thresh y Elise se lanzaron a terminar a los jonianos. Fue ahí donde la estrella de la esperanza brilló para ellos. Soraka, camuflada en el río, rogó a las estrellas por ayuda para sus amigos. Las heridas sanaron, los espíritus se fortalecieron, el dolor fue olvidado. La magia estelar hacía maravillas que nadie más que la delgada muchacha de pálidos cabellos entendería.

Entonces, viendo el dragón aletear con dificultad por el terrible daño que estaba recibiendo, los sombríos invasores decidieron actuar. Karthus no tardo en levantar su muro de plasma para frenar a sus enemigos. Yorick invocó su muro también, que no sería fácil de destruir y al final Thresh se atrincheró en su cárcel, esperando al que pasara cerca para detenerlo con su gancho. Elise volvió a su forma femenina para mantener su control contra el que quisiera acercarse y para castigar con su magia al dragón.

Desesperados, Lee Sin, Irelia, Karma y Soraka comenzaron a correr hacia el dragón. No podían dejar que se lo lleven, habían entregado todo para obtener ese objetivo.

Cuando Kalista estaba a punto de exprimirle el alma al dragón utilizando sus lanzas, se oyó un potente grito proveniente de la orilla opuesta del río. Ni los propios Jonianos esperaban la inmensa flecha de energía corrompida que surcó el cielo y penetró el pecho del dragón acabando con su vida en ese mismo instante y convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Lee Sin, Irelia, Karma y Soraka se contemplaron sorprendidos y felices al percibir como un aura de poder mágico proveniente del propio dragón muerto se depositaba en sus espíritus. Pudieron ver a un arquero elfo levantando su ballesta en el aire en señal de victoria.

—¡Varus! —exclamaron Soraka e Irelia incapaces de contener las lágrimas y adorando profundamente a su solitario y arisco compatriota.

—Je, maldito antisocial —broméo Lee Sin.

—Ehhh, es genial y todo, pero creo que tendríamos que irnos —comentó Karma retrocediendo.

Sus rivales estaban furiosos. Kalista estaba roja de ira, había gastado todas sus fuerzas para matar a ese dragón sólo para terminar humillada por una débil bestia corrompida.

A los jonianos no les alcanzaron las botas para escapar. Esquivaron escurridizos, sortearon hongos venenosos repartidos por ahí, trampas y recolectaron todas las frutas curativas que pudieron con los sombríos perseguidores detrás. Varus dejó caer una andanada de flechas para ayudarlos a ganar tiempo.

—Ni se les ocurra perseguirlos. Sé lo que acaba de pasar. Regresen de inmediato a la torreta y más les vale que encuentren por el camino un rostro porque el que tienen lo haré trizas.

Mordekaiser no parecía nada contento con esa última terrible jugada. Los cinco héroes de las islas de las sombras se dieron la vuelta y retrocedieron. Era cierto, perseguirlos sólo era un peligro con tantos enemigos por doquier y el mapa ya lleno de centinelas y trampas. Jonia había ganado por muy poco pero ahora contaban con un aura poderosa a su favor que podría llegar a complicarles la existencia. Sin embargo, nada valía más que sus vidas, el barón era el objetivo final y eso sí que no podían dejarlo pasar.

En un rincón lejano de la grieta...

—No creo que esto esté bien —comentó la joven subdita hechicera apoyada contra un árbol. Estaba prácticamente aplastada contra él.

—¿Y qué lo está en este sitio? —le preguntó Jarvan sonriendo encantadoramente.

La sonrisa fuerte y masculina del príncipe hizo sonrojar a la pobre muchacha. Es que, ¿cómo podría una simple hechicera como ella resistirse a un coloso como él? Sólo le bastó acompañarlo a una incursión a la jungla para darse cuenta que no conocería jamás a un hombre como él. Era fuerte, alto y atractivo. Desprendía poder en bruto de sus músculos. Su aliento quemaba como el fuego en su garganta y sus besos la derretían como mantequilla. No esperaba que el principe decidiera pasar la noche con ella, ni en sus más perfectos sueños.

Jarvan se sentía un poco sobrepasado por los recientes acontecimientos. En Valoran su padre era quien llevaba las riendas de Demacia y tenia una enorme cantidad de subditos viejos y listos que planeaban las estrategias junto con él. Jarvan IV sólo debía salir con su enorme lanza a patear traseros o escapar cuando fuera necesario. Si era llamado a la grieta él podía llevar a su equipo a la gloria sin problemas... pero a un equipo de cinco, ordenado y con buen diálogo. ¡Lo que estaba viviendo era un caos! No sabía quienes eran su equipo. Garen y Xin Zhao estaban vomitando estrategias por todos los frentes, ¿él qué podría hacer? No era ni de cerca tan buen estratega como ellos. Él sólo tenía su enorme... lanza.

Anteriormente había armado alianzas con muchos de los campeones que allí había pero en esos momentos todos eran tan susceptibles y estaban tan pendientes del barón que no era partidario de confiar en nadie... pero sí podía confiar en sus súbditos. Ellos nunca lo traicionarían.

Por lo general nunca se habría excitado tanto con una hechicera tan cutre como la que ahora acosaba pero en ese momento en que se sentía tan solo y donde las lealtades de la mayoría flaqueaban esa chica había demostrado mucho valor y se había ganado no sólo su admiración sino la recompensa de acompañar y hacer feliz a uno de los hombres más influyentes de Demacia. Esa pequeña hechicera había sido la única superviviente de la incursión en la que Jarvan acabó con el enorme guardián rojo de uno de los rincones de la jungla. Él había sido llenado de fuerza, vitalidad y magia de fuego. Esa misma magia que en esos momentos recorría la cadera de la jovencita.

—¡P-principe! Podría haber alguien en los arbustos... yo...

La hechicera hizo silencio al ver a su príncipe seriamente. Esos ojos celestes la petrificaban. Era imposible que fueran tan profundos, tenía un mar en la mirada y ella se ahogaba. Le faltaba el aire, le ardía el vientre y le temblaban las piernas. No hubiera podido conjurar nada en ese momento. Trataba de desviar su rostro alrededor porque cada vez que lo miraba perdía la conciencia.

Jarvan respiró con fuerza dejando salir de su nariz una oleada ígnea dragoniana que peinó hacia atrás a la rubia jovencita. El luchador dejó caer las telas que cubrían su torso. La hechicerita, totalmente hipnotizada, no pudo reprimir la necesidad de acariciar esos músculos perfectos, marcados como la piedra marca el terreno donde está enterrada. No tenía una marca, no tenía un pelo mal recortado, no tenía un gramo de grasa. Era un dios y ella lo estaba acariciando.

—Principe...

—Dime, linda —la alentó Jarvan acariciándole la sien.

—Yo sé... q-que no soy nada. Pero, por favor, no hay nada que desee más que me haga suya en este mismo momento.

Jarvan sonrió. Esa hechicera podría ser débil pero no era ninguna tonta. Sabía como tratar a un campeón. Jarvan la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó como si no pesara nada. Se arrodilló sobre el césped y la tendió sobre las ropas esparcidas sobre el suelo. Se zambulló sobre los delicados hombros blancos de la mujer, dejando besos y saliva caliente sobre ellos, arrancando gemidos desesperados de la impotente amante.

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y vio como la luna empezaba a ocultarse entre un espeso cúmulo de nubes. No era un buen augurio pero a ella no le importaba nada en ese momento. Hacía unas pocas horas había recibido golpes del guardián rojo por su príncipe, para que él pudiera ahora estar a otro nivel y ahora estaba sintiendo como los moretones y los rasguños eran curados por las tiernas caricias del guerrero Demaciano. Si moría en ese instante ojalá pudiera hacerlo de la forma más feliz posible.

—Te necesito ahora mismo en mi —susurró la hechicera al oído de Jarvan.

La sonrisa perfecta y blanca del principe volvió a mostrarse pero entonces se deformó con preocupación.

—¿Qué...? —trató de hablar la subdita Demaciana cuando vio que Jarvan estiraba sus pies y sus brazos para tomar su estandarte y su lanza.

El estandarte se clavó a unos pocos metros y la lanza se estiró hacia él hasta engancharse y arrastrar a Jarvan con él justo en el momento en que el corazón de la muchacha explotaba en un manchón de sangre.

—Maldición —escupió el príncipe al ver la mitad inferior de sus ropas cubiertas de sangre.

—Jijajijejoju —estalló una risa horrenda y desquiciada—¿interrumpo algo?

La figura sombría se Shaco apareció apoyada a un árbol de la jungla, bamboleando un cuchillo entre sus manos.

—Creo que nuestro "soberano" consiguió un juguete que su servidor desearía poseer —canturreó el bufón—. Oh, sí, y no hablo de ella, aunque era muy bonita, una lástima...

El cadaver desfigurado por el corte en el pecho de la valiente hechicera ya había empezado a perder color y enfriarse. Miraba la luna fijamente, como tratando de enviar hacia allí su alma.

—Hablo de esa aura. La quiero. Dámela —Los cuchillos giraron en las manos de Shaco.

Jarvan, agotado por la batalla del día y por la que se avecinaba preparó su cuerpo. Su enorme concentración y ego fueron llevados al límite para generar perfectamente un aura protectora a su alrededor. Su rival era un payaso pero en esa grieta maldita ni en el bufón mejor pagado se podía confiar.


End file.
